


When You're Not Saving The World

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Series: Dad!Jason AU [6]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the sun was rising and it should have been far too early for Dick to be smiling this much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're Not Saving The World

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of maybe for [nevolition](http://tmblr.co/md7tF0dFiwic7-TcZtve19A), because we have both been held hostage on the Bad Luck Train for a million years and he needs some sugar today, and also sort of maybe for [madnizilla](http://tmblr.co/myfo56ZGJKZaRDBV5VXKn9Q) because I saw she had a bad day, too. Damian is two and a half here, and Jaydick has been a thing for five to six months at this point. Based on those hella chill tracks from _Man of Steel,_ like ‘What Are You Going To Do When You’re Not Saving the World’ and ‘Earth’ etc.

He never thought it would happen.

He watched, through his sleep-fogged mind. Through the golden light that was shining in through the window, falling across the bed like a spotlight, brightening the room with a distinct, near nostalgic, warmth. He watched as Jason slept, curled on his side, facing him, hands flopped between them and disappearing under the pillows. He stared at those cheeks a few inches from his own, still tainted a faint pink, probably from the heat of the blankets and pillows and rising sun rather than remnants of their activities the night before. At those dark lashes and pale lips.

Dick reached out, held his hand against that beautiful face, ran his thumb along the smooth skin beneath those eyes.

He never thought it would happen.

Never thought he would _see_ Jason again, let alone be falling for him. Be _sleeping_ with him. Be _helping to raise a child_ with him. But life was funny that way, he supposed. And he’d magically had a stroke of luck.

He felt his own cheeks melt into a smile, as he continued to stroke along Jason’s flesh, as he leaned in, brushed his lips against Jason’s nose, and pressed their foreheads together.

He never thought it would happen.

He never thought he could be this happy.

(Not again, anyway.)

(Because life _was_ funny that way, and the universe liked to take far more than it returned.)

His affections must have been too much, because suddenly Jason was huffing, muscles shuffling. Dick felt those dark lashes fluttering against his own, followed by those sharp near-green eyes, and a groggy, “…Dick?”

“’Morning, gorgeous.” Dick hummed, not ceasing his petting. “Sorry I woke you.”

Jason didn’t seem perturbed by it, or even embarrassed. Instead, he just closed his eyes again, pushed upwards into Dick’s hand, shifted his body closer, and feathered his fingers across Dick’s torso as he snorted. “No, you’re not.”

“Okay, potentially not as much as I should be.” Dick chuckled, pecking a quick kiss against Jason’s lips.

“Mmmhm.” Jason sounded, blinking his eyes open once more. They were hazy, and in the yellow glow of the room, the most wonderful thing Dick had ever seen. “Coffee?”

“Nah.” Dick finally stopped stroking, shifted his hand up to Jason’s hair. “I’m good right here.”

“Good.” Jason exhaled, slumping against Dick’s side, dropping his arm across his hips as he ducked under Dick’s chin, pillowed his head on Dick’s shoulder. “Then go the hell back to sleep.”

Dick laughed again, softly, as he wrapped his arms tightly around Jason’s shoulders. “Yes, sir.”

And he had every intention of listening, of course he did. Eventually, after he studied Jason’s features a little longer. Ran his fingers through those curly locks, kissed that warm temple. Committed this scene to memory. This scene – just the two of them, in this cozy, golden light, in this calming, quiet aesthetic.

And for Jason’s part. He didn’t grumble or whine. Just basked in it, in Dick’s tenderness, returning it in his own way. With simple caresses and soft, fond, sleepy kisses to Dick’s pulse.

He could stay here forever. Was more than _willing_ to stay here forever. Frankly, had full _plans_ to stay here forever, not that he was going to let Jason in on that thought, just yet.

Even in his arms, even as Jason slowly dozed back off, the rays from that surging orange ball of fire lit up Jason’s skin. Highlighted the sharp lines of his muscles, gave a path for Dick to follow with his fingers, destinations for his lips to find.

Dick felt his heart hammering, those three terrifying words on his tongue, like vomit. Wanted to let them burst forth without any care for where they landed. But he couldn’t. It was too soon, too silly. And surely Jason wouldn’t return them. Surely it would just scare him off. Surely Dick was just far too into this quiet moment.

This golden minute was perfect, Dick wanted to freeze all time and space, stay here forever, but if he said those words now, if he even so much as _thought_ them too loud, then that perfection would shatter, and those pieces might nev-

“Baba!”

Neither of them moved, save for Dick’s eyes to jerk towards the door.

“Babaaaa.” Damian continued in boredom, and Dick heard the rattle of his crib. “Didiiii.”

“Shit.” Jason, who was closer to sleep than not, sighed, squeezed Dick’s hip briefly. “And here I thought he might sleep in today.”

“Maybe he’ll go back to sleep.” Dick whispered, trying to hide his smile.

“Baba!” Damian sounded cheerful and well-rested, turning his calls into small songs. “Babaaaa, Didiiiii. Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba- _baaaaa_.”

“Yeah, doubt it.” And Dick felt Jason shift to get up, to go get that little boy who, despite being told otherwise, thought they were both his fathers. Who, despite the short time of knowing of his existence, Dick already loved more than he thought he could ever love anyone.

“No, stay here.” Dick opted instead, untangling himself from Jason’s grip and slipping quickly out of the sheets. “I’ll get him.”

If Jason was going to argue it, he didn’t get a chance to, before Dick was already out in the hall, gently cracking the nursery door.

“Babaaaa.” Damian sang, as the door swung open. Dick peeked in, saw the toddler standing in his onesie, rocking back and forth to the tune he created, little hands clinging to the edge of the crib. When he saw the movement of the door, his bright blue eyes shot up, and a little, toothy grin appeared on his face. “Didi!”

Dick’s grin grew, as he tiptoed into the room. “Hey, baby.” He whispered, and Damian instantly reached for him. “Sleep good?”

“Good! Good!” Damian promised, staring expectantly until Dick kissed at his cheek and lifted him from the crib. “Baba?”

“Still sleeping. Want to go see him?” Dick asked, going to the drawer and pulling out a clean diaper. Damian nodded vigorously, his disheveled tufts of hair waving back and forth as he did. “Okay, we will in just a minute.”

Dick laughed as he changed his diaper, Damian humming about “Baba seepin’, Baba seepin’,” the whole time. When Dick lifted him again, Damian held his finger to his lips, letting loose a quiet “Didi, shhh,” as they stepped softly back into the hallway.

Jason hadn’t moved in the two minutes Dick was gone, and Dick found that he just couldn’t stop _smiling_. Damian was staring at Jason intently as Dick bounced him on his hip, practically dancing around the room. If Jason looked beautiful in the early sunbeams, then Damian looked downright breathtaking, face open and full of wonder and laughter as Dick spun him around, kissed his cheek.

As Dick came around the other side of the bed, he saw Jason wasn’t sleeping at all, but watching them with half-lidded eyes and a lazy smirk. Damian didn’t notice, not until they neared the edge of the mattress, and Jason slowly pulled the blankets back for them.

“Baba!” Damian hissed in an attempt at a whisper, crawling across the bed and flopping down into Jason’s waiting embrace. Dick slowly slid into the covers behind him, watching as Jason kissed Damian’s forehead, as Damian patted Jason’s lips with his pudgy tiny fingers, repeating his quiet “Shhh, Baba. Shhh. Night-night, Baba. Night-night.”

Jason playfully closed his eyes, and waited until he knew Damian did the same to open one, glance sheepishly up at Dick.

“Yes,” Dick whispered, running a hand over Damian’s wild hair as he leaned around him, left a lingering peck on Jason’s cheek. “Night-night, Baba.”

Jason grinned until Dick was settled back on his own pillow, both of their arms wrapped tightly around the toddler between them. None of them truly went back to sleep, though they did lay there for another hour or so, Damian babbling softly between them as he played with their fingers.

The golden minute had been perfect, that’s what Dick had thought, but now it was even more so. And as Damian mumbled and giggled, as he demanded affection and stories, that warm light continued to fill the room, continued to paint all of them with a contented glow.

Dick could hear the birds chirping outside, the city waking around them. And he couldn’t help but smile – as Jason began tickling Damian’s sides and kissing his cheeks, as Damian squealed giggles and ducked under their covers – knowing the world would never find them, not here.

Not in this little paradise.

**Author's Note:**

> [Other things for Nevolition’s Dad!Jason AU](http://fishfingersandjellybabies.tumblr.com/tagged/dad%21jason+au)   
> 


End file.
